


Making Acquaintance

by tomatopudding



Series: With a Thousand Sweet Kisses (I'll Cover You) [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: He/Him Pronouns For Aziraphale (Good Omens), Kissing, Nanny Crowley (Good Omens), Other, She/Her Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), Short & Sweet, the nanny and the gardener
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Prompt: Laying a gentle kiss to the back of the other’s hand.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Nanny Ashtoreth/Brother Francis (Good Omens)
Series: With a Thousand Sweet Kisses (I'll Cover You) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420288
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Making Acquaintance

**Author's Note:**

> Find the kisses prompt list  here.

Nanny Ashtoreth hears about the new gardener long before she meets him. In fact, it’s hard  _ not _ to hear about him as he seems to be the only topic of conversation amongst the rest of the help for days after his arrival. Ashtoreth has half a mind to be jealous. There wasn’t nearly as much fuss when she had first arrived despite the imposing and austere figure she knew that she cut in her sharp skirt and even sharper heels. No matter. The gardener had his own cottage on the grounds and had little reason to come to the main house outside of meal times, during which times Ashtoreth was too occupied with Warlock to go near the kitchens where the rest of the staff ate. In any case, Ashtoreth knew very well who she was dealing with when it came to the gardener and she wasn’t in any rush to come face to face.

It was a rare day when Ashtoreth wasn’t spending every waking moment with Warlock, but now that the boy was five he was starting to spend time with others as well. Today it was a music tutor who was forced to sit through the infernal screeching that Warlock managed to tear out of the pint-sized violin he had been given. Ashtoreth couldn’t help but feel a thrill of joy at that. She was, after all, a being of malice. She took the rare time to herself to venture out of the house and into the warm summer sunshine. 

“Oh, Nanny Ashtoreth!”

Ashtoreth hadn’t expected to see Mrs. Dowling, the woman usually spent her days doing whatever it was politician’s wives did. Networking. Attending events. Ashtoreth couldn’t really care less what Mrs. Dowling did, it was enough that she didn’t want to spend time with her own child for Ashtoreth to dislike her. Beside Mrs. Dowling was someone who Ashtoreth would recognize anywhere, even with the bushy whiskers and ridiculous teeth. He still has those mercurial blue-gray eyes that has first drawn Ashtoreth in all those millennia ago. 

“Have you met Brother Francis?” Mrs. Dowling asked.

“I haven’t had the pleasure,” Ashtoreth replied, extending a hand to shake. 

“Oh no,” Brother Francis said, stepping closer and taking the offered hand, “the pleasure is all mine.”

He raised her hand and, with his gaze never leaving hers, lifted it and graced her knuckles with the barest press of his lips. Inexplicably, Ashtoreth felt her unnecessary heart skip a beat and her mouth went dry. 

“I’ll leave you two to get acquainted,” said Mrs. Dowling, giving Ashtoreth a knowing look that brought an unwelcome flush to her cheeks.

Brother Francis was still holding on gently to Nanny Ashtoreth’s hand although his lips had left it.

“Would you join me for a turn around the grounds, my dear?” Francis queried, a glimmer in his eyes.

“I would be delighted.”

  
  



End file.
